A Day Unlike Any Other
by the madcap magician
Summary: The-boy-who-lived becomes the-man-who-died, on his wedding day of all days! But you know what they say? You just can't keep a good Potter down! Now if only someone would tell Ginny that....


**AN/ **This is the first part of what will be a three parter, it was just a plot bunny that refused to go away.

**A day unlike any other**

"I do"

Two small words in the English language that taken separately held very little individual meaning, but when placed together in a certain order and spoken with absolute feeling, those two little words had the capacity to change entire worlds.

Ginny Weasley had been waiting for those two words to be spoken to her since she was just a child, from the moment she had first heard the stories at her bed time as a child, she had dreamed of those deep, emerald green eyes to be fixed upon her as Harry Potter spoke that simple phrase that would so change both of their lives.

The tears poured down Ginny's cheeks as she looked into those emerald eyes for what was probably the last time. But, where before those emerald portals had been filled with humour, angst, anger, strength and enduring love for her, now there was nothing, those green eyes were now as empty of life as the rest of her lover's body.

With violently trembling fingers, Ginny reached down and slowly closed Harry's eyelids, hiding his emerald eyes from her gaze forever. Those dreams of their future together she had cherished from almost the moment they had met, there would now be no laughing red headed, green eyed children. No house that they would share, a family home filled with love. It was all gone now, just like so much dust on the wind.

From somewhere deep inside her a scream of pain erupted, as her entire world fell apart around her. It was the sound of an animal in extreme pain. The pain was that of Ginny Weasley's heart breaking in two.

After everything that Harry had been forced to endure, everything he had suffered in his short life, he had overcome everything placed in his path, he had stood up to, and banished the darkest wizard in recorded history. But now at the very moment of what he himself had stated as his long held goal, to be struck down now on this day, at this time, seemed to be some cruel universal joke at Harry's expense.

Ginny looked down into Harry's face, he looked so peaceful. Unlike many when struck down with that particular curse, his face had not taken on a look of utter terror. In fact Harry had gone to his death with a small smile upon his lips. Perhaps because he, unlike any other wizard, had seen with his own eyes what waited for him on the other side of the veil, or perhaps it was because after facing off one-on-one against Voldemort for those many years nothing had truly terrified him anymore.

Whatever the reason, Ginny found a small amount of comfort from the look of serenity on Harry's face.

"Ginny."

She ran her fingers through his wild black hair. He always enjoyed it when she did that, he would lean into her touch and he would close his eyes, sighing with satisfaction. In many ways he reacted in exactly the same manner as Crookshanks did when Hermione stroked him.

In the tragically few lighter moments they had shared Harry would often purr like a cat as she ran her fingers through that hair, it always made them both laugh. She could never see herself after that day laughing ever again.

"Ginny honey."

Ginny finally looked up, into the face of her father. He looked down at her with anguished eyes, as she knelt there on the green grass, Harry cradled unmoving in her arms. But behind the anguish, an anger burned, and with a strange detachment Ginny realised her father's shoulders were actually quivering with rage.

"You have to let him go Ginny, you have to put him down."

Ginny blinked through her tears and shook her head, how could her father suggest such a thing. She and Harry were fated to be together, now and forever, they could never be parted by such a paltry thing as death!

"We need to get inside, find some cover, before we lose any one else."

Ginny looked up at her father, and despite the tears, or perhaps because of them, smiled and shook her head.

"You go ahead, I'm just going to sit here with Harry a while. Everything is going to be ok Daddy, I promise."

Arthur frowned, Ginny had not called him 'daddy' in about seven years, not since the year the chamber of secrets had been opened. It had taken his daughter a long time to get over the emotional consequences of that ordeal.

"I'm sorry honey, I can't let you do that, and I can't lose another child today."

Ginny didn't really understand what was happening when her father grabbed her around her waist, physically pulling her up and lifting her from the ground. She was still too shocked at the suddenness of events to struggle, and she watched as Harry's body seemed to float away from her as she was carried literally and metaphysically away from him.

"Bye Harry, I shall always love you."


End file.
